


For The Best

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor regrets letting his curiosity get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Lukadreaming.

Connor crouched as far back in the crevice as he could, his knees drawn up, his arms wrapped around them.

He shivered as he heard the whiffing of the creature, as he saw the claws on the edge of the opening, as it pulled the dirt free.

He knew it was only a matter of time, as he watched another clod of dirt loosen.

Soon the creature would dig him out.

In the back of his mind, Connor believed that this was right. He deserved this.

The soldier that had chased after him was dead, killed by the creature.

It had been Connor's fault.

If Connor hadn't been so curious about what was on the other side of the anomaly ...

If he had just done as he had been told ... For once.

He had got Tom killed through his inability to keep his mouth shut. Now the soldier was dead because Connor couldn't control his curiosity.

The team would be better off without him, he just got in the way. He couldn't even shoot without hitting the wrong target ... whether the amusement park manager or Abby.

Tears tracked down Connor's face as he thought of Abby. He had so much wanted to tell her how much he loved her. But he had been so scared of her rejection that he had kept quiet. And now it looked like she would never know.

So Connor just sat there, as the claws dug nearer and nearer to him, like his childhood dog had when it was looking for its bone ... only now, Connor was that bone.

Connor pushed himself deeper into his hole, even though he knew it just delayed the inevitable.

No one knew he had gone through the anomaly, except for that dead soldier.

No one would come looking for him.

He would die here, all alone.

He watched as the snout pushed inside the crevice, as it was thrust as deep as it could, the creature's breath warm on Connor's skin, the smell of decaying flesh in his nostrils.

It was so close. So very close. Only a protruding stone in its way.

Soon it would all be over.

Maybe it would be for the best after all.

The final clod of dirt fell, the stone dropped to the ground beside Connor.

He felt the creature's roar more than he heard it.

As it lunged at him, Connor closed his eyes.


End file.
